Villain's Ball
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note:  A KP fanfic.  All the villains have gathered to discuss March Madness occurring at Middleton High.  This could possibly be Kim’s one major weakness.  Will they succeed in preoccupying her with basketball games while they try to complete their quest


Villain's Ball

Note: A KP fanfic. All the villains have gathered to discuss March Madness occurring at Middleton High. This could possibly be Kim's one major weakness. Will they succeed in preoccupying her with basketball games while they try to complete their quest for world domination ?

_"It's not a game, it's a **way of life** !"—Fanatic's motto/creed _

Chapter 1—The Formal to End All Formals

By observing the recent phenomenon in the sudden interest of basketball games, Doctor Drakken had an epiphany. He knew that Kim Possible was a cheerleader. Therefore she would be cheering at every Middleton High basketball game. That meant that if she was called on a mission she more than likely couldn't attend because basketball was life at this point and time of the year. She wouldn't be caught dead leaving the auditorium of Middleton High or be labeled as either a fair-weather fan or worse, a traitor to the Mad Dogs. Drakken's lips curled in a sinister smirk and he laughed manically. His laughter had awoken Shego from a peaceful slumber.

"D, what seems to be so funny ?", she asked, groaning and stretching.

"Oh, Shego. Ye of little faith ! I think I have finally formulated a plan that will cripple Kim Possible and her sidekick, who's name escapes me at this present time.", Doctor Drakken said, going into another room to change into his usual clothing. Shego threw her legs over the bed and got up, yawning and stretching some more. She changed in a different room and came out quickly.

"So, what's this supposed "master plan" that you have in mind, Doctor D ?", Shego questioned once more.

"We are going to have a meeting tonight. All the greatest minds will be gathered together. All of us are going to try working together…Remember we have strength in numbers.", Doctor Drakken said.

"Is this going to be another one of those Villains Balls ?", Shego asked, hugging Drakken's arm affectionately. She didn't want to admit it, but Drakken looked very suave in a tuxedo and there was a new dress she was simply itching to try out.

"Yes, of course. We can mingle easier at a dance and all of us can brainstorm. I'm certain my idea of robots crashing in and asserting their dominance has been done before.", Drakken said, sighing a bit sadly. Shego had to agree that such a plot had been tried many times before and had never worked. Although the robots were more effective than Drakken's so-called 'super-henchmen', Kim always was one step ahead and could use her martial arts to defeat them. This time, however, she wasn't going to be so lucky.

The grand gala event had been held in of all places, Drakken's secret lair. There was no other place in which all of the villains could gather. No one seemed to be complaining about it though, especially not Drakken. He almost couldn't keep his eyes off of Shego's shapely form, but she snapped him back into reality. He began his speech and proposal for what the other villains thought about his conventional method of stopping Kim once and for all. Many of the villains put their heads together and came to a conclusion. They knew they didn't have a lot of time to put their plan into practice. They would act swiftly and hope against all odds that they would have a chance to defeat Kim before the season of March Madness passed them by.

Chapter 2—Held Hostage In Middleton High

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were cheering their hearts out for the Mad Dogs. Ron was, as usual, a very spirited, enthusiastic mascot. The Mad Dogs were winning and the fans were shouting and hollering with glee. Suddenly, the lights were switched off and many of the cheerleaders began to scream. A frightened Bonnie had unexpectedly jumped into the arms of a confused but satisfied Ron. Evil laughter was heard and the lights were switched back on. Bonnie pushed Ron out of the way, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

In a matter of seconds, robots, henchmen, ninja monkeys and a variety of other shady characters had surrounded Ron and Kim. The gym doors were locked and everyone attending had been held against their will. Before Kim could leap into action, some strange force had held her down. When she looked down at her feet, she saw that it was a type of flypaper. Normally she would've been able to move but the flypaper was incredibly sticky. Kim, as well as everyone else on the gym floor was immobilized. Those in the stands also were stuck.

"It seems that you're in a sticky situation, Kim Possible.", Drakken said, laughing. Sheego rolled her eyes and covered her eyes in shame. She loathed it when Drakken used puns to be hip and witty. Even if someone wanted to help Kim and Ron out, they couldn't. But the villains hadn't counted on Rufus and his brilliant rodent mind.

Chapter 3—The Rufinator

Without anyone noticing, Rufus began fiddling around with Ron's Kimmunicator. Rufus dragged the Kimmunicator out of Ron's pocket and found some higher ground to begin transmitting data to Wade. Wade, of course, immediately went into action and sent his armada of Wade robots into the fray. For Wade, multitasking was a simple task and fighting the villains off was even easier. The only problem now was figuring out how to free everyone from their immobility. As quickly as he could, he came up with a formula that would be biodegradable and not harm anyone. It would dissolve the flypaper in a matter of seconds after it was applied.

Before all of the villains could shake their fists in frustration, Kim and Ron were back and fighting them off. What was strange about the whole situation was everyone had forgotten about the Mad Dog basketball game and became engrossed in the action that was occurring with Kim, Ron, Rufus and Wade's robots.

Chapter 4—You Have To Admit, It _Is_ Incredible

The villains had escaped before they could be captured, and oddly none of them made any quips about losing the battle for the day or how their plans had gone horribly awry. It didn't really matter anyhow. The game had already been decided and the Mad Dogs had won the championship once more this year. In spite of the fact that the villains had made a clean getaway, Kim and Ron were pleased that no one had gotten hurt during the hostile takedown.

Everyone had been grateful to Kim, even Bonnie. Bonnie wasn't one to admit that Kim had saved her but Kim had saved her life on many accounts. She would have to remember to be slightly nicer to her in the future, but only when other people weren't watching her every move.

Bonnie's reputation and popularity was at steak but she knew that Kim was always one step ahead of her in the popularity department. Reluctantly she had to acknowledge that saving the world and defeating evil was incredible. She didn't know whether she would've been capable of what Kim did every day, but she was impressed. Bonnie didn't show her admiration outwardly, but like most of the students of Middleton High, she looked up to Kim. She thanked Kim in passing before leaving the auditorium and returned home. All others that had been attending escorted Kim, Ron, Rufus and a pleased Wade left, escorted by cheering fans and thousands of pats on the back and plenty of hugs.

Epilogue 

While the celebration continued outside of Middleton High at the local pizza parlor, each of the villains were sulking in their lairs wondering what went wrong. At least the planning before hand and the party at Drakken's lair hadn't been for nothing. They would have to return to the drawing board and take a break momentarily. Schemes and plots took time to make and it was no small task to develop them. Blueprints aside, the villains would be taking a sabbatical for a while until a better, more successful evil conspiracy could be thought out. Besides, villains needed vacations as well because such an activity was healthy and worthwhile.

Albeit that March Madness ended in time, other activities became important to Kim and her friends. Since it was getting closer to finals and almost time for summer vacation, she had more time to hang out with her best friend Monique. She, Ron, Rufus and Kim often enjoyed many activities together and they decided to continue doing so when summer rolled around. In spite of missions that would pop up every now and then, they would have spare time to simply sit back, relax, sip some lemonade and enjoy the warm temperatures outside.

The End

April 27, 2005


End file.
